Dumb Luck
by DanceDORK
Summary: TxS; She thought the curse had gone, and with a new suprise on the way things couldn't get any better, right? Can Troy control himself? Will true love really conqueror all? Sit back, and enjoy the ride. Sequal to 'Good Luck Troy"
1. Prologue Revised

_**Dumb Luck  
**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Prologue  
_

* * *

"Jesus Christ Tro_oy_!" Sharpay echoed from the other side of the room with wide eyes running straight towards her husband with speed, dodging all obstacle's in sight.

"What?" He acted all innocent with a smile.

"Do you even realise what you _just_ did?" She cried.

"It's not like I banged her head hard on the door..." He looked down holding the screaming toddler close to him in comfort.

"It huwts 'pay!"

Sharpay grabbed hold of the little 2 year old girl who was crying her eyes out from Troy, "Shush baby, it's going to be alright" she cooed, gave her the girls favourite penguin teddy which she bought her for her first birthday and stroked her hair to calm her down. "Why don't you re-phrase that sentence in your head, then maybe you'll get how major it actually is Troy." She scoffed and shuck her head at him, "And you say I'm clumsy."

"Okay, okay. So it was bad ...but what if we don't tell Chad and Lara?" He asked with high hopes, as Chad would probably kick his butt for banging his little girl's head on their door.

"Oh cause I'm sure they won't notice this big bump on her head?" She drawled with sarcasm running off the tip of her tongue, running her hand over the girls very red and bumpy head. "I think I can say I've had my fair share of bumps and bruises and they don't go unnoticed by parents."

Troy huffed loudly "Okay, I'll tell them then." hoping he wouldn't be back for a while.

"Troy, my main man" Chad screeched as he walked through the door.

_Greaaaaaaaat._ "Hey Chad." He said nervously running a hand through his thick sandy brown hair.

"How was Maddie Shar, I hope she didn't give you too much trouble?" Lara asked Sharpay, who handed her daughter back to her, Maddie had soon calmed down and fallen asleep.

"Oh she was great, it was more this_ dork _here who I call my husband; that was the trouble" She giggled walking over to Troy, amused. "But he has something he wants to tell you two, right honey?" She smiled innocently.

Troy's eyes widened at Sharpay, while Chad looked at him wild with curiosity. "What have you done now Troy?" He sighed at his best friend.

"..."

"Troy?" He cursed at Sharpay for her big clumsy mouth and telling them that something had happened.

"...I'm sorry you guys. Me and Maddie-"

"WHAT AN EARTH DID YOU DO TO MY BABY, BOLTON?!" Chad demanded, taking a look at his child in his wife's arms, seeing if there was any damage.

"As I was saying... Me and Maddie were having fun playing around. She got up on my shoulders and I was spinning her around; we went into the living room and she... accidentally hit her head on the door frame" Troy bowed his head, as Sharpay grabbed his shoulders rubbing them glad he told them the truth, and kissed his cheek.

"WHAT?! TROY I SWEA-"

"Relax Chadikins" Lara interrupted him, seeing the smile on her daughters pretty little face while sleeping. She smiled widely at her husband, "It was only a little blow to the head and she looks fine. Plus Troy said it was an accident, right Troy?"

He nodded his head.

"See, now be nice Chadikins; we wouldn't want you to get those stress lines we talked about. The cream wont always work"

He shushed her and whispered, "I thought you said you weren't going to tell any body about that"

Lara shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him.

Sharpay coughed breaking the short silence, "So how was the weekend away then guys?" She smiled.

"Oh it was amazing Shar, thanks so much for looking after this little munchkin" Lara gushed.

"It was no problem at all, honest."

Chad winked at his Sharpay "We had _a lot_ of fun. When you get a kid, you'll know what me mean" He nudged Troy, "Cause you know, there's no time for the women to keep you satisfied."

Both women raised their eyebrows at them.

"Well I'm _sorry_, but when you women are pregnant you just refuse to do anything for us. And when the baby comes ...you still don't!" Chad exclaimed waving his arms in the air.

Sharpay scoffed, "Men and their needs."

"Lets go Chadikins, it's time for Maddie's lunch soon" Lara smiled setting Maddie down on the sofa while she put on her little coat, shoes and grabbed her overnight bag.

"Coming honey bun" He called over his shoulder before he smiled and kissed Sharpay's cheek and gave Troy a man hug. "Thanks again for this weekend, we owe you."

"Bye." Both Troy and Sharpay said together.

They both waved and said goodbye one last time as they left.

Troy collapsed on the couch with Sharpay falling on top of him with a loud 'huff'.

"I'm so tired honey" Sharpay started to close her eyes.

"Awh, but I was thinking that since there gone that.... we could...." Troy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Na-ah, no way, no how."

"Well your stubborn aren't you?" He smirked.

"You better watch it Bolton, or you'll be finding yourself sleeping with the couch." She returned his facial expression exactly.

"In fact, I seem to remember that you've been very stubborn and moody for a while now... "

"...have you ever thought about us starting a family?" Sharpay looked down nervously.

"Are you trying to change the convosation Pay?" Troy accused her with humor in his voice.

"I'm been serious here Troy. Have you never thought of been a family? Like Chad and Lara... and Maddie?" She looked directly into his eyes, trying to find any sign of what he felt.

"Are you trying to tell me you want kids?" He took her hands in his.

"Are you trying to make me pissed?" Sharpay drew back her hand in annoyance. "Because, when I ask you a question all I get back from you is _another _question."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair; _god she sure is hard work these past few days._

"I'd love to start a family Pay..."

"That's great!" She beamed with happiness, a sudden change in mood.

"...But I think we should wait a few years"

Her eyes glazed over, another change in mood. "W-_what?_"

Troy smiled sadly, "I've messed up already with Maddie, I know I'm not ready to be a father. We need time to ourselves before kids, we've been married for what... 5 months now. There's plenty of time to start a family."

"...Oh" Sharpay looked down, tears threatening to fall.

He could tell something was wrong, "What's the matter Pay? Was it something I said?" He cupped her face.

"N-no no, everything is fine. I'm just happy that you want a family I suppose" She looked away, blinking back those waterworks.

"Alright then. Well you do look tired, maybe you should go and lay down for a while."

She nodded and closed the bedroom door, walking over to her purse where an object lies which has the information on it that says her life has now been changed... _forever._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Oh geeeze, I got to finish this first chapter finally. I think it's a pretty bad first chapter, and im very sorry. what a very bad first impression of this sequel :/

but I hope that doesn' stop you from reviewing? helpfully not.

**Big thanks to 'GimmeABeat' as she was the one who gave me the idea of the name of this story. And big thanks to 'BeMyThunderx' aka jaymee for helping me brainstorn ideas for this story too. I want to thank everyone else who contribruted to either the story idea or the name for it :)THANKYOU.**

anyways lol, whats up guys? it's been a while hasn't it :)sorry, school has gotten in the way big time. It's coming to the time of my GCSE's in a matter of weeks.

however I supose thats kinda a good thing for you guys, as when it comes june time... im free as a bird (besides work) and I can write as much as a want ;)

please let me know on how this chapter was. awful/good/bad/okay/excellent (ha ha)

oh by the way; I have gone and revised this chapter I've gotten rid of all the mistakes now ;)

lots of lurve

ABBII

xxx


	2. Chapter One

_**Dumb Luck  
**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter Two  
_

* * *

"Ryan when are you going to stop?!" Sharpay cried. Both her an Ryan were in their office collecting their belongings, after finishing feeding the penguins at work.

He gave her a goofy smile, "Stop? _Stop?_ Are you kidding me Shar- I'm totally addicted, and look how fun it is!" Ryan help up the fluffy object to her.

"I believe that crack has gone to your head so much that it's now permanent!" She laughed.

The blue fluffy object was now hanging around his neck with tassels on each side. This wasn't the only one he had, there was plenty more where they came from.

"I mean, come on- _knitting?!_" Sharpay cracked, trying not to cry with laughter.

"Hey-hey! I'm trying to lay off the pot, and knitting relaxes me okay?" She didn't seem impressed, "Besides, how cool does it look? I've got a different one for every outfit nearly, want to borrow-"

"Urm, no! Thanks but no thanks." Sharpay blurted out. "Look no offence Ryan... but it doesn't seem very 'manly' does it?"

Now he was the one to look unimpressed, "What are you saying, that I'm _gay_?"

"No! Of course not. It's just... god how to i put this..."

"Just spit it out!" Ryan cried hesitantly, his mood transformed so quickly into something ugly.

"...When are you going to settle down, Start a family? You don't want to die alone, right?"

"No, i don't want to die alone. But you know that it's just complicated Sharpay..." He breathed.

"I understand Ryan..." Sharpay nodded.

"But you _don't_!" He accused.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work, bye Ryan" She sighed, grabbed her jacket and bag and walked out. She knew that was a sensitive matter for her brother and sometimes just leaving him alone was what she had to do to keep him happy.

* * *

It was near the end of the work day for Troy and Chad, and they were grabbing their coats and heading for the elevator to get back to their loved ones. They were pre-occupied in conversation to see that the elevator was actually broken.

"So how's it going with Maddie?" Troy asked.

"She's great, you can now start to see more of Lara in her, and she's just so perfect you know? A beautiful girl." Chad grinned, obviously proud of his daughter.

"Well I'm glad, having a daughter seemed to of make you a happier man than before." He pressed the button for the elevator.

"Ever since i met Lara it's all been uphill from there" Chad winked playfully. "How about you and Shar?"

Troy furrowed his eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"Well your married, whats stopping you from having kids? You have a great relationship."

"That's exactly it Chad; we have a great relationship. What if a child ruins that for us? I tried so hard to win Sharpay over i don't want to loose what we've got. You remember how i lost her the first time, i don't think i could go through with it again" Troy sighed.

Seeing that the elevator hadn't arrived just yet, Chad pressed the button for the second time.

"Are you serious?! That's your excuse dude?" He gaped.

Troy nodded, his head bowed down.

"You should me making babies!" Chad blurted waving his hands in the air.

"Excuse me?" Troys eyebrows furrowed once more, wanting an explanation.

"You love her right?" Troy nodded, "And you want to be with her for the rest of you life?"

"Of course, i wouldn't of married her otherwise!" He smiled, thinking of that great day.

"Then your ready!"

"Ready?" Troy questioned.

"Yeah, ready to start the next chapter in your life. I have, and it's amazing. Sharpay loves you, anybody can see that, i don't know what your worried about dude!"

"Wow, since when do you give me advice like that man?" Troy joked.

"Since i was blessed with my beautiful wife and kid" Chad beamed proudly.

They both glanced in the direction of the elevator noticing it still hadn't arrived, they decided to take the stairs.

"What's Sharpay's thoughts on all of this anyways? I'm sure she wants a kid or two."

Troy thought for a while, "We had this conversation about a week ago and i told her how i felt. She didn't say much, except that she was glad that i at least wanted to have a family with her someday..."

"Look i may not have too much experience with love, but it sounds like she wants a family dude" Chad halfheartedly smiled.

"But she never said..." He shuck his head.

"Of course she didn't, you told her that you didn't want to start a family yet; and because she didn't say much shows that she was disappointed with your thoughts, it shows that she doesn't want to hurt your feelings by fighting over this situation. Better yet, it shows you that she loves and respects you."

He didn't know what to say, "Wow, i... she wants a family? If i knew she felt that way than..."

"I think you need to talk to her man" They both reached the bottom of the stairs and headed for their cars.

"Yeah, i think i do. Thanks a lot Chad" Troy admitted.

"No problem dude, when my brother needs me, he needs me." He winked.

"Yeah, _ugh_, thanks Chadikins" He laughed and they both drove away back home to their beloved wives.

* * *

Troy arrived home around 15 minutes later, pulling his car into the driveway.

"I'm home Pay!" He called out, looking around the house for her.

After no response and no Sharpay found yet, he went to the backyard.

Surprisingly, he found her sat outside on the patio bench staring out into space watching the clouds pass by.

"Pay" He said softly, breaking the warm silence outside, gliding towards her.

He startled her, "Oh, hey. I didn't realise you were home..." She gave him a small smile.

Troy sat down next to her, "I think we need to talk Sharpay..." He grabbed her hands.

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted out without thinking.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Ooooooh, whats he going to say to that?! :P I'm so sorry for the long wait, but i have not been able to find time to update or even try to write anything. It's been chaotic, and it still will be up until June 24th on the day of my last GCSE exam. So again, I'm so sorry and i hope this chapter filled some needs? even a tiny bit?

lots of lurve

ABBII

xxx


	3. Chapter Two

_**Dumb Luck  
**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Chapter Three  
_

* * *

"Okay so remember what i told you sweetie?" Lara asked her little girl.

"Mummy, i do!" The adorable two and three quarter's year old squealed- with her vocabulary now expanding daily - the tiny brown curls that were softly placed upon her pretty head wildly blew in the wind as she walked with her Mummy and Daddy towards the Bolton's front door, freshly watered brightly coloured flower's and freshly cut green grass surrounding the little darling - wild colours enticing her in, making her even more excited to complete today's mission.

"We'll lets go over it again anyway. You hand these freshly baked muffins to your auntie Sharpay okay princess?" Chad smiled at his adorable daughter who was nodding her head vigorously, he pointed over to the basket of muffins that was held tight in his wife's hands - the aroma of chocolate chip breezed through his nostrils, sending chills through his body putting an even bigger smile on his face, boy he couldn't wait to try one of those muffins. Two things he considers as his guilty pleasures - Chocolate, and sex.

Wow, figures.

"They for auntie 'pay!" she giggled, excited to see her favourite auntie again.

"By the way your daddy is looking at them, if we don't give them to her soon - there won't be any left for her at all sweetie" She glared at Chad, and he soon ran towards the front door and banged on it furiously multiple times. Both his daughter and his wife, just watched amused.

They waited at the front door for a few minutes but sadly they're was no answer. Both Troy's and Sharpay's cars were in the driveway, _so they must be here somewhere_ Chad thought.

After knocking on the door one more time, and no one came to greet them all three of them decided too go through the gate into the back garden to see if they were in their. As they got closer, voices could be heard from somewhere in the garden so they walked in very quietly so they could surprise them.

"I-what uh-hmm, I'm sorry it sounded like you said you were pregnant"

"...What?" Lara whispered confused, quietly so they could not hear.

"I did Troy..."

"I knew it!" Chad whispered a little too loud, loud enough that Troy and Sharpay heard him. Sharpay turned around to see who the intruders were, in shock. However Troy's eyes were fixated on Sharpay, completely spell bound by her news.

"I... What are you guys doing here?" She asked sheepishly, wondering how much they had actually heard.

"Little Maddie here has something she wants to give you, don't you sweetie?" Lara smiled, as she pushed her daughter forward who had a muffin held tightly in her precious tiny hands.

"Auntie 'pay!" the little girl automatically jumped onto her giggling like crazy, and shoved the freshly baked muffin into Sharpay's face.

"And what do we have here?" She cuddled the little girl and sniffed the baked treat, they actually smelt pretty good.

"Do you like choco choco chip?" Maddie looked up at her with innocent eyes.

"Oh, choco choco chip is my absolute favourite flavour in the whole wide world Madds," Sharpay grinned at the two year old who was now sat on her lap comfortably.

It was amazing how this little girl could change your entire mood in only a few seconds from just walking into the room - or in this case, garden. However it wasn't just Maddie who had this beautiful alluring charm on Sharpay, it was any young child who carried that adorable innocent cute smile on their face twenty-four-seven. But it was seeing Maddie that reminded her of the current state of affair she was in. She would have to wait till until she was alone with Troy once again to distinguish what Troy's response was, although from studying Troy he had gone very quiet ever since she told him, she had a pretty good idea what he was thinking inside that head of his.

"We made these for you and Troy... um, a kind of thank you for the other weekend when you did a great job of looking after Maddie" Lara pitched in, unsure of the tension that hovered around.

"Oh like we said before, she's no trouble at all. Are you beautiful?" Sharpay gently kissed Maddie's nose while she giggled innocently. The little girl, was gorgeous - and she knew it, that's for sure. Maddie certainly tried to use it when ever she got the chance to.

"Dude?" Chad asked, uncertain of what was wrong with his best friend - he was in some sort of a trance. Troy had been awfully quiet ever since they arrived, he personally didn't hear much of the conversation that had been going on between Troy and Sharpay but he was convinced that it had something to do with the reason he was acting so peculiar. Chad knew Troy well enough to tell that something was seriously wrong, he just couldn't establish exactly what the dilemma between them was.

"Huh?... Oh um-sorry man, just in my own world i suppose..." Troy rubbed his neck nervously, an unnatural glint in his eyes.

All except for Maddie who was too pre-occupied with her favourite auntie's blonde soft locks that were hanging down past her shoulders just waiting to be played with, looked closely at Troy for the fact it was the first time he had spoken in five minutes. Sharpay saw that unnatural glint in his eyes, however she couldn't quite pin-point what it was trying to tell her.

She sighed, putting Maddie carefully onto the soft grass and stood up brushing her white summer dress getting rid of any muffin crumbs and choco choco chips. "I'll just go put them in the kitchen," Both Lara and Sharpay shared a friendly smile and Lara passed her the woven basket full of yummy treats.

"That's a good idea, you should of seen the way Chad was eyeing them up earlier on. I'm surprised we still have a full basket" Lara tried to lighten up the mood.

Sharpay tucked a strand of her golden locks behind her ear, glanced at Troy for a while and trekked off inside the house and into the kitchen - tears finally forming in her eyes.

With Troy finally shaken out of the trance he was in, he realised he needed to say something to Sharpay as his reaction really wasn't the most affectionate. He loved her, and he didn't show it just a few minutes ago. "I'll be right back" he said quietly and excused himself to go inside the house.

He found Sharpay rumaging through a bottom cupboard searching for a suitable plate to place the choco choco chip muffins on. She had no idea he had followed her.

"Pay?" He wondered out loud, catching her attention and also catching her off guard as she hit her head on the top of the cupboard very heard from the sudden voice behind her. He panicked, but he didn't know what to do besides just stand there.

"Ouch..." Sharpay stood up slowly and turned to face Troy, rubbing the top of her head which was now very sore.

"I-i didn't mean to do that... " Troy apologized, feeling bad.

"It's okay, it happens" she squeaked sending him a small smile.

It was then that Troy noticed Sharpay had been crying, tears still dripping from the corner of her eyes. He gently cupped her face with his hands and slowly wiped the tears away with his thumb. "I'm sorry..."

"Troy..." Sharpay started, not wanting to get into some kind of fight while Chad, Lara and Maddie were still here.

"Let me talk" He rubbed her arms affectionately. "Were going to have a baby, together. I'm going to be here every step of the way with you, i love you"

Her forehead crinkled, "But you said-"

"I know i said i wasn't ready for a baby. However i love you so much Sharpay, that if you want this baby then i want it too. I don't want to loose you after everything."

"Oh Troy!" She happily jumped into his arms and kissed him.

They were having a baby...

_

* * *

_

A/N: ohmygod, this is not a good update. not at all :( i'm seriously in the middle of my exams right now, so I'm so tired - and it seems to be showing in my writing. but good news, i finally did my drama GCSE performance yesterday, boy it was tiering, however it went amazingly well and i have high hopes for a good grade! :D please review, it would really make these exams so much more bearable :) and i will get to review replies asap!

iloveyou guys,

ABBII

xxx


End file.
